


a peaceful protest

by andpeggles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean Friendship, is main tbh, lowkey based on supergirl, percabeth is main ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggles/pseuds/andpeggles
Summary: percy jackson isn't from this earth. neither is his best friend piper mclean; or his classmate katie gardner; or his mom sally jackson. at goode high school this isn't that big a deal, and honestly, nobody would be able to tell he was an alien if it wasn't for his glowing blue arm band.once piper mclean starts a feud with annabeth chase, the opinionated new girl from a conservative town in virginia, she decides to use this to her advantage.-written by andpeggles-i do not own any characters written about in this story.





	a peaceful protest

**Author's Note:**

> this will be multi-part!! i'm so excited to start this ahh!!!!!

the beginning;

Percy Jackson grew up in probably the safest home ever. Sure, his Dad left him when he was 2, and his ex-step-dad wasn’t exactly a gem, but Sally Jackson is most definitely the nicest person ever, and Percy’s non-ex-step-dad was somewhat bearable. They lived in an apartment in a complex in a bustling city full of aspiring performers, and hopeless employees. However, the Jacksons seem to bring a sort of light into the City of Broken Dreams.

Every day was somewhat the same, Percy would wake up and hop a ride to school with his step-dad Paul (who just-so-happened to be his teacher which totally wasn’t awkward), he would come home afterward, greet his Mom with probably the cheeriest “Hey guess what!” ever and then recite his entire day to her. Then she would make dinner, put on a movie, and they’d watch all night until she sent Percy off to bed with an accompanied “but Mom!” and his mom would shoo him off, and then the day would end.

They were your perfect, happy, normal family. Until you looked a little closer.

You would be able to realize that Percy had a glowing blue band on his wrist at all times. So does Sally. And his best friend, Piper McLean, and his neighbor, Katie Gardner, and the random man who sleeps on the corner of 6th Street that Percy will every-so-often give a couple of bucks to if he had some left over from getting Joe’s Pizza. It signified something everyone knew - if you had the glowing blue band, you were an alien.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Annabeth Chase grew up in probably the strictest home ever. Her mom was never there, always on a business trip, and when she was there all she did was lecture Annabeth on how she should be studying instead of sleeping, or eating, or breathing, or doing any other necessary function to live. Her dad was also barely there, at least he wasn’t _there_. Physically, he could be sitting shoulder to shoulder with his 16-year-old daughter, but mentally he was in his own mind, conjuring up a mathematical equation or forming his new business plan. He never talked to Annabeth, unless it was a hundred percent necessary, and their only day-to-day conversations went a little along to lines of;

“Hi.”  
“Hello.”  
“Good day?”  
“Yep.”  
“Good deal.”

No, “Hey Dad guess what!” or “Can I have a friend over?” or “I’ll be safe, and back by 10:00.” Just casual greetings. They don’t look like each other either, Annabeth has curly blonde hair and tan skin and stormy grey eyes that were always roaming around a room in a robotic fashion, scaling everything and making up different conclusions in her mind.

They were your flawed, silent, human family. Human.

A family that proud shouldn’t be human. Proud was probably an understatement, this family had so much bloodline pride they couldn’t stay in a single conversation without mentioning their heritage. And their heritage was solely mortal, and human, and normal.

Annabeth grew up with the same thing said to her every day until she was about 13-years-old; “Aliens corrupt our planet. _They_ bring in dangers and _they’re_ the ones with the safety? A bit unrealistic isn’t it?” This was plastered into Annabeth’s brain. They had always lived in a place that kinda agreed. They weren’t violent but there were weekly protests against the safety towards aliens put on by the government, and Annabeth’s family were general attendees of these protests.

All Annabeth’s friends had the same opinion in Virginia; however, Annabeth never expected to, first of all, be called out of her room, and second of all be told she was moving to New York in less than 3 weeks.

That meant goodbye teachers, goodbye junior year, goodbye summer camp, goodbye everything that made her home, home.

“Here we are,” Frederick muttered when they pulled up to their new home. It was a suburban home and hidden by a vast majority of trees and bushes. It was light yellow with brown trimmings and a tragic magenta stained glass door. And not more than 15 minutes away was Annabeth’s new high school, with new people, new ideas, and plenty of aliens.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

“Oh, Perce, I can’t believe you’re a junior. You’re making me cry!”

“Okay Mom, no big deal it’s just another year.”

“Another year?! No big deal?! This is a huge deal. This is the biggest deal!” She said while snapping another photo.

“Okay. Sally, we better get going.” Paul kissed her forehead and patted Percy’s shoulder. “Don’t wanna be late on the first day of school.”

“Let’s just hope I don’t get kicked out.” Percy was only half-joking. Or maybe like, one-fourths-joking.

Sally made a solemn look, “You won’t. Just.. behave. And try to keep everything under control.”

“Mom, you know I try.”

“Yes, I do. Now go, you’re going to be late.”

They hop into the car and drive off to what Percy and his friends called Hell High School  
(“Super original, I know.” Thalia groaned. “Hey, at least it makes sense!” Her brother, Jason called out from across the lunch table.)

Stepping into the school, he felt like he had a new sense of authority, as a junior he wasn’t just arriving, and he wasn’t in the year where nothing new happens, things happened in junior year, there was Prom, and Percy got to start swimming again, but there was also the downsides like the SATs and ACTs, but those are just minor cons.

“Percy!” He suddenly felt a weight and instinctively grabbed two legs that wrapped around his torso.

“Oh god- Piper! You scared me.” He said with over-dramatic breaths. Piper flicked his forehead and wrapped her arms around his neck. They hadn’t seen each other in about 3 and a half weeks and being absolute best friends, it pained them.

Leo, Jason, and Thalia were only a few steps behind. “Wow, 3 seconds into the school day and you’re already stealing my girlfriend.”

“3 years into our relationship and you and Percy have been making bromance sex eyes at each other for 2 and a half of them, so I’m the good one here!” Piper said nonchalantly and hopped off of Percy’s back walking over to take Jason’s hand.

There were 3 aliens in their group of 8. Piper, Leo, and Percy. The rest were humans, and it was a really off-balance group. They were all in different clubs, and sports, and teams. They don’t know how they found each other; they just did. 

Some aliens are more noticeable than others. For example, Katie Gardner came from the planet of Tchza, and her body looked like it was injected with chlorophyll or green dye. She had flowy brown hair that resembled a tree stump and had random flowers that sprouted from her skin. However, Percy just looked like a normal human.

Percy came from the planet of Malnara. Malnara was a peaceful planet. Emphasis on was. After being overcome and invaded by neighboring planets picking on the good guys, his family had to flee. The closest planet was Earth. Sure it was like a couple hundred light years away, but, whatever. His planet was super similar to Earth. It had an atmosphere, and land, and water, and soil. But it had Malnarians. And Malnarians aren’t humans. Percy looked basically 100% exactly human. The only reason people knew he was an alien was his blue wrist band. The blue band was forever locked on by the government, you can’t take it off. Percy is an empath and has telekinetic powers. He reflects off of what other people feel, and he can move things with his mind.

The more human you looked, the more acceptance you got. NYC was kinda half-and-half. You get what you get. A majority of the people you run into are fine with you being an alien, but some aren’t, and the few that aren’t are not subtle about their opinions.

The bell rang. “Oh shit, I’m gonna be late.” Percy cursed under his breath, knowing his class was all the way across the building.

Everyone waved him off, and his first day of junior year was finally starting,

\- - - - - - - - - - -

He only recognized 2 people in his homeroom. He loved that the universe was on his side. Sitting by himself in the back he tapped his pencil on his desk. There was a new girl in front of the class, chatting away with what he assumed were new friends. She was big, which is the understatement of a century. Percy wasn’t body shaming her. By big, he meant large. He meant a 6 ft tall bodybuilder with scraped up knees and a bandana holding back her shoulder length choppy brown hair. She was intimidating in a way, but Percy didn’t feel afraid. Her feelings reflected comfort, but also a twinge of self-respect.

His first 4 classes were so boring he wanted to gouge his eyes out. He hated the first day of school. At least on all the other days, he would have a binder or something out that he could doodle in, but not today because on the first day of school all you do is go over the rules and regulations and expectations and appropriate behavior in all your classes. It’s the most repetitive shit ever. He hasn’t even had English yet, where he gets to actually see Paul. However, he has lunch now and hopefully, that’ll make up for the already sucky day.

As he walked to their normal lunch spot, he was already feeling better. Nico was balancing an oreo on his face, Piper was braiding Thalia’s hair (much to her reluctance), Jason and Leo were trying to throw food into each other’s mouths, and Hazel and Frank were going through Snapchat filters on their phones and trying to get all the achievements. Percy smiled at his group of lunatic friends. Feeling right at home, he slid his plate down next to Piper.

Piper had alien qualities, but you had to look really close, her kaleidoscope eyes, and her blood red lips complimented her tan skin, sure, but they weren’t completely natural. Piper’s blue band held her power to charmspeak. A charmspeaking alien has the power to convince anybody to give them whatever they want when they wanted to. Obviously, Piper was harmless, but put into the wrong hands could be an abuse of power. There are ways for aliens and humans alike to prevent these powers from affecting them, but most people don’t care enough to try and block it.

Piper smiled at Percy and patted his shoulder before her eyes quickly widened and she sat down staring at everybody at the table. “Guys, you will not believe this girl I met in my Greek class, she was the worst. She’s also new, it’s dreadfully obvious. She had curly blonde hair and eyes that stared into my soul.”

“What do her hair and eyes have to do with the fact that she’s Satan-Spawn?” Thalia pointed out.

“I was getting there. Anyway, me being an amazing person, I wanted to meet her, ya know meeting new people on their first day it’s a charitable thing to do. I couldn’t even finish a sentence before she looked at my wrist band, looked at me, and then said “I don’t talk to Earth-Invaders.” and turned away.” Everybody was agape by the end of her story.

“Who would say such a thing anyway?” Jason said, hatred in his eyes for a girl he didn’t know.

“Annabelle Chase, that’s who.”

“It’s Annabeth.” Percy flinched at his sudden outburst.

“W-What?” Piper scanned his face with a cocked eyebrow.

“I-I don’t know, I have no idea where that came from all I know is that her name isn’t Annabelle, it’s Annabeth. I swear, I’ve never even met her. Don’t think I had any classes with a blonde haired grey-eyed girl either.” Percy explained.

“Perce, I never told you she had grey eyes.”

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t know an Annabeth Chase, but he knew exactly what she looked like, and what her name was. “Maybe it’s an empath thing.”

“Yeah… Sure. Hey is that her?” Leo pointed over to a girl sitting on the floor across the cafeteria, she was holding a sandwich with one hand, and a book in the other. She was crisscrossed.

“Yep.” Percy and Piper said at the same time. A different tone in each of their voices. Piper glared at Percy and Percy just shook his head fast and raised his eyebrows.

“Well. She looks harmless.” Nico stated the sort of obvious.

“No. No, she isn’t harmless she’s a devil in disguise. In fact, I’ll go talk to her right now.” Piper announced maybe too confidently.

“Are you _sure_ that’s a good idea?” Frank questioned, concern in his voice.

“Yep, and then she’ll know this isn’t the sort of place you go around criticizing aliens. It’s straight up racism. Alien racism, but racism.”

“Go ahead, Pipes. But be careful, she’s ticked off easily.” Percy uttered after squinting his eyebrows and flinching a bit.

“Oh come on, just listen to Nico. _Apparently_ , she’s harmless.” Piper spat bitterly.

The 7 watched as the brunette stomped over to the smaller blonde. Annabeth was reserved, Percy knew straight away. She was to herself but had a sense of confidence and pride that overruled the latter. She radiated a sense of power that Percy couldn’t describe. After everybody had stopped looking and decided to hypothesize on what would happen, Percy was still looking.

Annabeth was pretty. And he meant really pretty. Her curls framed her face and her grey eyes were sparkling with intelligence and tenacity. This was Percy’s job as an empath, but he never felt such an electric connection to somebody as he did right now. He brushed it off and turned back into the circle.

“Wait- wait guys look.” Hazel whispered sharply and pointed over to Annabeth and Piper.

“Hello, Annabelle.” Piper smirked.

“It’s Annabeth.” She said without looking up from her book. _Percy was right_ , Piper thought, _How was Percy right? Percy has never just known people’s names before?_

“Whatever. I want to know what your problem is.”

“I already told you, I don’t speak to you and your people,” Annabeth replied with a bit of disgust.

“And why would that be?”

“Wow, nosy much? Look, I don’t know you or your freak friends. Just leave me alone.”

Piper scowled and her eyes slit. “Looky here, _Chase_ , nobody insults my friends. Do you hear me? Nobody.”

“Even if they’re Earth-Invaders? I beg to differ.” Piper was almost interested. Her charmspeak didn’t work. _Of course_ , Annabeth Chase is unquestionably the type of person to get charmspeak blockers. New advanced technology, Piper was sure she has just about every type of equipment that defied against alien powers.

“My friends did nothing to you.” Piper snarled.

“Your kind has done plenty, don’t corrupt a high school while you’re at it. All you’re doing is helping my case.” Annabeth was right. Piper’s eyebrows cornered and she crossed her arms. This girl knew her way around an argument.

Back at the table, Percy hissed at Leo, “What are they saying?” Along with fire manipulation, Leo had the same amount of enhanced hearing as a elephant.

Leo squinted his eyes and played back their conversation. “She’s getting mad. And annoyed.” Percy somewhat whispered.

“I don’t care what you think. My friends and I are harmless and your bigotry isn’t welcomed.” Piper declared with a new sense of control in the conversation.

Annabeth stood up and stared Piper directly in the eyes. “It’s a free country, isn’t it?  
And don’t even try to bring up the whole Immigrant Immunity thing. It’s an excuse to make America get more profit for being welcoming. More citizens equal more money, doesn’t it?”

“I’m sure your rap sheet is filled with hate crimes.”

“And I’m sure yours is filled with manipulation. Charmspeak, if I am correct. Also, I have the desire to let you know my rap sheet is clean.” Annabeth held her arms behind her back.

“It won’t be. See you around, Chase. And try not to make my life a living hell.”

“With the type of place you come from, I should be giving you some preparation for where you’ll end up.”

Piper rolled her eyes and turned her back on the blonde.

“Please tell me you weren’t eavesdropping, Valdez.”

“Can’t do that.” Leo scoffed. His eyes suddenly softened. “Sorry, Pipes. She said some awful things, I really hope you don’t believe her.”

“Oh trust me, I don’t.” Piper had a tone of hatred in her voice.

“I think Piper just found herself an enemy.” Nico decided and rested his chin on his hand.

“And I think, Di Angelo, that you’re a genius,” Piper smirked. Percy knew that look all too well.

She has a plan.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“Uhm, Piper, I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oh come _on_ Percy,” Piper rolled over on her bed to face her best friend, “What other solution do you have? There is no other way to give this Annabelle chick a run for her money other than using her own tricks against her.”

“Anna _beth_ and why do I have to get involved, isn’t this you and Annabeth’s fight?” Percy whined.

“Because you’re my best friend and love me a lot?” Piper smiled cheesily.

Percy rolled his eyes and shoved her knee. “Yeah I know. But still, how would this even work?”

“Perce, you are like the most human-alien I’ve ever met. Literally, I’m surprised your name isn’t like, John Smith, or something.” 

“And my bracelet?”

“Wear sweatshirts. My dad has a ton and they’ll drape to your _knees_! Look, she doesn’t know you, she doesn’t know you’re an alien, and I’ll just tell everybody to keep their mouths shut. You know they’ll listen to me.”

“Pipes, I don’t know. How would I even start a conversation with her?” Piper thought about the question for a bit before her eyes lit up and her chest puffed.

“Don’t you have Mr. Queen with Annabeth? Big project coming up, you can choose your own partner, it’s an at-home assignment blah blah blah you see where I’m going with this?”

“And how do you know she’ll choose me?”

“Doesn’t seem like she’s got any other friends?”

Percy fell back on Piper’s bed, groaning is dismay. “Oh, you and your schemes, McLean, one day you’ll be the death of me.”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Annabeth heaved an exasperated sigh when Mr. Queen assigned the project. A entire analysis on Huckleberry Finn. It’s not that Annabeth had any problem doing projects, or even the assignment connected to it. It was the following part.

“Also this is a partner project! But since I’m the cool teacher,” 

_Wow way to push it_ , Annabeth thought, 

“You can pick your own partner!” Mr. Queen finished.

Annabeth could hear the sighs of relief, or squeals, be let out across the room. She had been to this school for 2 weeks, she didn’t know anybody. Before she knew it she looked around and only one other person wasn’t picked. She stood up and walked over to him. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes that she almost got lost in and- _Whoa, Annabeth, get off your high horse._

“You’re one of McLean’s friends.” She stated solemnly. He nodded and looked up at her. Suddenly he blinked really fast and looked back down at his desk. His black hoodie went past his fingers and stopped mid-thigh. She wondered why it was so over-sized for a stupid reason. She hated people that took oversized things to look cute because she knew there were people that might’ve been looking for that size, and when they finally think they’ve found it, it’s gone.

“Good observation. It's Percy Jackson.” He replied snarkily. _Sure, okay, attitude._ Annabeth thought before inhaling sharply.

“Look, you’re the only person in here without a partner, and I need a partner. So…?”

“Ok, here’s the thing, I don’t really _like_ you, given as you’re a straight up bitch, and like to insult my friends.”

“We don’t have to converse following this. Just perfect the project, and then we can go back to whatever type of coexisting you deem fit.” There was a way she talked that sent a chill down Percy’s spine. It was almost robotic, electronic, and forced in the worst way possible. It made him feel like she wasn’t human, and more a machine.

“Yeah, sure. Uh… how do we do this?”

“You come over to my house after school, we work on it for however long is necessary, we finish the project, turn it in, and never speak to each other again? Deal?”

“Yeah, works for me. So like, where do you live?” He said, ignoring her outstretched hand.

She dropped the hand and even thought her flat-lined mouth might’ve dropped, but it didn’t. “I will text you my address. Do not share it with anybody else.” She wrote her number down on a piece of ripped paper from her binder and shoved it in his hand. “Goodbye, Jackson.”

“Yeah, bye, Annabeth.” 

Annabeth walked back to her seat, a little shaken. She never told Percy her name.

Percy’s eyebrows withered and he slouched back in his seat once the blonde turned her back on him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“She’s like a robot or something! I swear everything she says is monotone and without any emotion. I also couldn’t detect any emotion coming from her, nothing reflected off her.”

“Makes sense. Nobody that cruel could have a soul to hold emotion.” Piper said, picking at her sandwich.

“I mean she has shown emotion before though. She was angry the other day when you like went off on her at lunch.”

“Maybe you didn’t trigger her enough.” Nico snorted, and Percy threw a grape at him. “Oh hey hey I’m having movie night this weekend, my house, Jason, you’re bringing snacks, it’s not up for debate, you haven’t brought snacks for a whole month!”

“Okay but every time Thalia brings snacks, I count in that.” Jason’s eyebrows were raised and Thalia mumbled through her burrito, her posture shooting up.

“Oh _no_! No!” She swallowed. “My money, my snacks. Get your own, little bro.” She taunted him and Jason snarled at her.

“Okay fine. I’ll bring snacks, but I get to pick the movie.” Everybody whined in protest to Jason’s deal.

“Jason you have the worst taste in movies,” Piper replied. Everybody agreed with her.

Percy got lost in his mind as he smiled sincerely and watched his friends bicker around him. He’s never felt more at home than he does with his friends, nothing could change that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Annabeth sighed as she waited outside the school building. She really didn’t want to do this project, of course, the universe paired her with (what she’s assuming) her new enemy’s best friend. _Of course._

Annabeth closed her eyes and kept them closed until she heard a group of rowdy, loud kids exit the building. She opened her eyes and saw a group of 8 kids walking out. The only ones she knew were Piper and Percy. She only saw one other kid with a blue band. He was shorter and had brown curly hair. His hands were flailing around as he laughed with a girl, who was taller and had black spiky hair. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy walked over, backpack slung over his shoulder. “Oh, are you walking me now?” His friend group quieted down as they were passing the two.

“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s only a 30-minute walk if we hurry up, so I suggest we start moving.” Percy waved to his friends, and Annabeth was already on the sidewalk.

Percy ran to catch up to her. “So, just wondering, what do you have against my friends anyway?”

The question threw Annabeth off, she stared at him with a straight face, and her eyes were blinded by the sun. “They come into our Earth and are just granted acceptance. Nobody actually regards the damage they cause, much less mention it.”

“And by ‘they’ you mean aliens?” Percy chimed it. Annabeth heard the hint of offense in his voice, but didn’t take too much note of it.

“Did you know that 36% of Americans _alone_ have lost their homes due to extraterrestrial damage, and 4% have lost family members.” Annabeth adds on confidently ignoring his question.

“Okay, but you know who else causes that type of damage? Humans. Uh- us. We do. That doesn’t mean every human is a killer or burns down houses, and it doesn’t mean that every alien is a killer or burns down houses either.” Percy argued back. Annabeth got this argument a lot.

“Yes, but we know what we’re up against when it comes to each other. We know that this certain human can’t just burn us into a crisp the second we try to arrest them. Aliens are a threat, and we don’t know what we’re up against when it comes to them.”

“Is that why you moved?”

Annabeth recoiled but didn’t answer right away. Instead, she exhaled. “No. Why do you care anyway, it’s not like you’re defending anyone?”

Percy flinched, and Annabeth noticed. “I’m defending my friends. And they mean more to me.”  
Annabeth scoffed to Percy’s almost predictable remark. She rolled her eyes, and Percy narrowed his eyes at her. “What do you have a problem with friends now, too?”

Percy didn’t expect an actual response, but he got one. “Friends get in the way. Friends acquire extra focus, emotions, and wasted opportunity. I don’t have time for that. I have actual aspirations that I shall fulfill on my own time without _friends_ getting in the way.”

Percy had a complex look on his face. She kept her stare straight ahead, and kicked some pebbles with her shoes.

“What, now you have a problem with rocks?” Percy asked sarcastically. Her stomach twisted and she almost smiled, before she remembered she was supposed to hate him.

“Only sometimes.” She looked back at him and smirked. They held a gaze for a couple of seconds before they both looked back to their shoes, and continued walking to Annabeth’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading; this is the longest thing i've ever written and i want to thank grammarly for getting me through it.


End file.
